


Ties of desire(Chp.1)

by Naginohakuyaku



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naginohakuyaku/pseuds/Naginohakuyaku
Summary: This story is all about JiangWei's secret relationships-Sex relationship with his adoptive father,his husband(The Majesty) and his blood son.And all these are ruined at last.





	Ties of desire(Chp.1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larch，one of my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Larch%EF%BC%8Cone+of+my+friends).



前言 遥远的开始

三国中期，魏国控制了九州大陆中央及北方的广袤领土，剩给西南的蜀国、东南的吴国各一块儿天险之地。魏与蜀吴的交接之处，便是这条划过南北的——西起于茫茫沙漠，经过葱绿的秦岭，接上雄伟关隘，随着长江一同奔流去——如此天然而壮阔的边界线。传奇的时代总会诞生传奇的人物，以及他漫漫一生的传奇故事。而故事的开场，便启幕在边界线之西的凉州。  
凉州是一个荒芜苍茫的遗迹。更远古的传奇故事演变成这里刀镌沙刻的黄色群山，城池在黄土黄沙的堆砌中牢牢扎下跟来。魏国的势力蔓延到这里，余威已不足令人畏惧，更野蛮的民族交错在魏人之间，双方保持着微妙而脆弱的中立关系。在这里，常年肆虐着风沙烈日，几乎人人皮肤粗粝，性格极度好斗，械斗后城中处处鲜血，像美酒一样，引诱人残忍的本性。  
但是就是在这样一个地方，也有着文明的存在。姜维。来自凉州古老望族，族里二十岁男性中的翘楚。光从外表来看，倒更像是魏国国都中的读书人。姜维确实也读书，但姜维的威望和这项爱好无关——姜维成年的月圆之夜，在族中八百人的八百双视线下，姜维上身赤裸，沐浴着月光，胯下是瞪着绿幽幽眼睛的狼王。狼头上一把不起眼的匕首，握在姜维洁白的手里，鲜血以匕首为中心流了一地，全是狼的血。  
独身杀死头狼而没有受一点伤——传闻说姜维靠男色引诱了狼王——赋予姜维文雅的面孔以极强的慑服力。姜维成了凉州最年轻的地方官。谦逊，沉默，像古老的谜。这是族人外的地方人对姜维的印象。谜题在没有被解开前总是最引人牵挂的。姜维的前辈上级们、魏国的边疆官员，看着姜维的时候总想把姜维衣服扒开看看，再拉开他胳膊，分开腿，最好能进去探索一番，谜到这个地步，也算是彻底解开了。但他们没有一个人成功。姜维总有意想不到的非暴力手段，能解决掉四周潜伏的麻烦。这证明了姜维的脑子也和他徒手杀狼的勇魄一样出色。也因为此，姜维成为了被憎恨的对象。  
像姜维这样极富有魅力，同时具有勇气，魄力与智力的人，同时代也存在一个。他比姜维大二十一岁，是一个卓越的政治家，蜀国的‘义父大人’及实际统治人。  
现在，他和姜维之间的距离，仅仅只有十里。

蜀国的‘义父大人’、丞相诸葛亮，灰马上颀长的身影，从黑漆漆的甲兵间径直穿行而出，这一切落在了城头高楼里的姜维眼中。十万蜀军兵临城下，四周却安静得可以听见雄鹰的高嗥之声，姜维讨厌的上级们跑得算是及时。木屐掠地的声音自墙另一头传来，姜维从窗边收回视线。门口出现了方才灰马上的男人，目光正好和他撞在一起。姜维专注地望着男人，男人也沉静地望着他，人生的第一次见面，发生得如此自然、如此有默契感。  
姜维发现他心动了。对一个比他大二十一岁的男人心动。  
男人说，“孤是诸葛亮。”  
姜维点了点头，将身体完全展到与诸葛亮相对的方向。诸葛亮很耐心地取过坐席，提起他玄黑色的裳角和蔽膝，坐在姜维的正对面，和颜悦色让旁人替姜维提一壶热茶。门外的人隐隐约约听见门里交互有致的谈话声，就像远远捕捉到一曲珠玉琳琅。日落月升，月又再次下落。天空隐隐泛白的时候，门吱呀一声开了，年长者揉着鬓角，微笑看着身边眼神清亮的姜维，两人的手紧紧交叠。  
而从这一天起，大魏凉州少年姜维，成为了蜀国真正主人的义子，蜀国皇帝的义弟。蜀国皇帝也是诸葛亮的义子。姜维，得到了一个崭新的封号——平襄公主。如此年轻，而如此荣耀。  
开始有蜀国人对这项‘荣耀’津津乐道，传说新封的平襄公主，是‘义父大人’的第一情妇。

第一章 起  
一行绵延连缀的车队，穿过绿幽幽的群山与峡谷，朝南边的都城前进。紧随某辆并不显眼的车驾，挤着山壁走过，能听见漱漱流水，簌簌清风，再仔细些看，会发现前后的士兵是比队列中绝大多数，装备要精良许多。官吏们来往此辆车驾，比起其他车也要格外殷勤一些。但在外面能了解到的也仅限于此了。  
姜维此时就在这辆神秘的车驾中。诸葛亮正坐主位之上，批阅着成堆的案牍，极偶尔抬眼看到身旁的姜维，然后关怀几句。姜维安静地看书，与诸葛亮共享着车内并不充裕的空间与过于充裕的烛光。姜维和诸葛亮已经共处了七天，这样的日子还将持续三天。此番出师受挫，大军南撤，预计返回蜀都，尚有三日路程。  
姜维仍然没有习惯环境，他的心中有深埋的隐患。姜维的手握住简牍，目光在同一行字上，已经停留了多时，冷汗开始融坏墨迹。姜维的手无意识地用力，竹简与竹简之间的缝隙微张，灯火下诸葛亮深沉的侧脸，又一次撞入了他的内心。我的、义父...诸葛亮。姜维的思维中回旋着这几个残片。自从在凉州高楼上相遇，诸葛亮和姜维确实发展出了一段非比寻常的关系，诸葛亮极度疼爱赏识作为晚辈的姜维，凡是军国大事，都要与姜维商议、或者说提点姜维。诸葛亮更是收姜维作了第二个义子——诸葛亮如今都没有孩子。姜维早就从心中向诸葛亮许诺，从此后他会彻底站在诸葛亮的利益一方，他可以不择手段。但这段关系是如此清白，诸葛亮用如此诚恳而无二心的态度接纳了姜维，姜维自然也不愿意冒险。因为更深一步的尝试，非常可能破坏现在他们接近完美的父子关系。  
穿孔的线突然断裂，姜维手中片片竹简啪嗒落地，诸葛亮应声放下竹简看去，正遇见姜维露出最惶急的一面。诸葛亮的声音带着磁性，像温醇的酒，“你为何如此紧张？“  
姜维摇头，松软的发髻半垂肩头，他埋下了头，不露出一点声息，收拾底下零落的残简。但这片刻的逃避也没起到任何效果。姜维感觉身旁蹲了一个人，这个人的气息他如此熟悉，精心熏过的衣袖与裳角，挥发着淡淡白芷香。姜维的脑中一片空白，如此场景，当如何、逃避？他还没有想好，一只修美的手，交叠在他拾着竹简的那只手上。  
姜维只能抬头，正视诸葛亮炬炬目光。姜维说，“义父，我在走神。”诸葛亮没有顺着他尴尬的解释，反而后退半步，与他平视道，“还没有习惯吗？你依然在怕孤？”  
姜维不忍看诸葛亮眼中轻微的失落，他的目光掠向车中，脑间飞速组织着语句。诸葛亮已经收回了手，声音依然温和，“孤不欲为难你，如果现在你更习惯独处，孤就去那辆车上。”瞟了眼前方。  
姜维说，“不要走。”双手握住了诸葛亮的腕部。  
诸葛亮微微一笑，执银勺盖熄烛火，俯命车外仆从，拉开三面帷幔。山谷中泛绿的阳光，瞬间充盈了车中。姜维的心中升腾起一种奇怪的感觉，像是有麻麻刺痛，也有难以言喻的欣喜。  
“那我们现在做什么？”姜维托起下巴看着诸葛亮。  
诸葛亮低声，“你想做什么？”抬头看了看日之方位，“孤给你两个时辰自由。太阳落山之前，你想做什么，孤专心陪你做。“  
啊。姜维眨了眨眼，细想了一想，忽然非常为难，“但这是义父的两个时辰。”义父这样重要的人，一天的时间就算掰成三天用，于国家而言也是万万不够的。  
诸葛亮稍稍俯身凑近姜维，“这是你的选择。孩子。孤知道你有心结，对于你这样经历的人，孤对此完全理解。而你选择了去主动面对它，去解决它。”  
“而孤想告诉你。”诸葛亮专注地看着姜维，“你做的对极了。”

姜维短暂思索了一下，告诉诸葛亮他想下车骑马，这里已经是蜀汉的领土，四周是可靠的人，骑行非常安全，并且诸葛亮也应该出来，新鲜的空气有利于身体健康。诸葛亮点点头，居然真的让车停下来，吩咐厩官准备马匹。很快厩臣牵来一灰一白，二马高大矫健，姜维走下来，发现他的头刚好抵到马颈的位置。  
诸葛亮伸手牵过灰马的缰绳，回头看着姜维说，“这马不是很好驾驭。当缓则缓，不要逞强。”  
“义父骑术一定很好。”姜维看了看白马，又摸了摸灰马的鬃毛，突然从诸葛亮的手上夺过缰绳，有些不悦道，“义父为什么要让我？你根本不够了解我。”  
诸葛亮反而和蔼地说，“好。”眼神扫视四周，方才面面相觑的属官们纷纷低下头。姜维将下裳束入靴筒，反身上马，姿态非常漂亮。看见眼前的灰马渐渐在年轻人驾驭下温驯下来，诸葛亮抽动下唇角，利落地骑上白马追去。  
这一路走走停停，三日后便到了蜀都。  
姜维匍匐在诸葛亮的灰马上，望着从金灿灿的农田中拱立而起的古老都城，内心最深处的野心蓬勃滋长。当日魏国的长官们弃城而逃，他本有机会跟上的。但就是想到这个地方，出于对人生另一种可能的渴望，使他在执子踌躇多时后，毅然下了这一步——故意慢了一拍。  
而现在看来，他下得正确无比。

‘义父大人’和平襄公主乱伦的流言，比大军还要早地传回了蜀都，车驾迤逦百里，驶入北门，发声如雷霆。流言升温膨胀，引得街头巷里指指点点，偷看一眼车驾又吓得缩回头来，描述尽千百次男人与男孩的旖旎风情，就是不说那两个名字。百般裸露，些微遮掩，使得这故事更是深植人心，两人风评无论如何，也无法逆转回来了。  
当事人进城后第一时间知悉了此事。姜维略有些烦闷地坐回车里，把帷帘拉紧，安静地揣测着诸葛亮的反应，手心渗出汗水。官员交错进出马车，诸葛亮的眉头微微皱起。不久后，车外‘咯噔’一声，马步稳稳停下。诸葛亮睁开眼，“到了。”  
“义父要离开了吗？”姜维在诸葛亮的身后低声。  
“不是我们一起下么？姜维。”诸葛亮的身形消失在外，但是立刻他将手伸到姜维的面前。姜维很诧异，手放在诸葛亮手上。感觉到诸葛亮在拉他出来，姜维反抗了，姜维铰住诸葛亮的手，将这个角力停留在车帘里侧的黑暗中。  
姜维的声音从车内传来，“义父，是认真的？”  
诸葛亮听出了姜维音调中的颤抖，他颇为玩味地想，原来你也会在乎这种舆论。但这样的舆论岂是遮遮掩掩的态度能应付过去的？“下来。”诸葛亮认真地说，“在平襄府修缮完成前，你暂时住我府中。”  
姜维一声不吭出了马车。诸葛亮这样的态度他无法拒绝。尽管只在室外闪现了片刻，公众便陷入了可怕的寂静。万千双眼神刺穿了他们。他们各怀心思一同走入丞相府。诸葛亮将姜维安顿在了东屋，屋外竹林掩映流水潺潺，诸葛亮见姜维已经习惯于所经历的一切，便从容去主屋处理公务。姜维停留在宽敞而低矮的陌生房间里，方才装出来的欢活立即收敛起来。他快不明白自己是怎么想的了。吾方寸已乱矣。说的就是这样的情况吧。他取了根笔蘸上墨砚，却动作不慎将砚台打翻，未成新纸已污旧迹。  
义父是坦荡的。你是、坦荡的。姜维强迫着告诉自己。你是前途无限的人，竟然会为一个大你二十一岁的男人动心？如此愚蠢！姜维再一次取了新纸，重新取笔、蘸墨、看文件，做手上的事。现在的姜维得心应手多了，他已经快忘掉诸葛亮了。只要他沉浸在工作中，他就能忘掉诸葛亮。

数个月真得就这样顺利过去了。这段时间，姜维在大多数时间里，依然和诸葛亮形影不离。诸葛亮带姜维来到了蜀国最大的官僚行政机构，向姜维一一介绍他将与之共事的人。姜维能感觉到所有人对诸葛亮都带着敬畏而感激的态度，而对他则展现了充分的好奇与友好。姜维对新的环境兴致勃勃，尽管还是有些紧张，姜维依然能娴熟地与每个人交流，向他们介绍自己，并与其中志趣相投的人成为朋友。而诸葛亮...姜维无法抑制住对诸葛亮的揣想。大家看见义父站在我的身旁，也会想起城中可笑的流言吗？他们那么爱义父，会觉得我与义父十分不相配吗？哦，如果从年龄来说，这样确实可以理解。但是外表与修饰都是肤浅的。姜维双手交叠，姿态优雅地望着池水傍长出的一株芙蓉花，心中尽是隐秘的想法。我的内在配得上义父。如今地位也是相配的。而且我需要做得更多，这样他们才不得不确定，倘若世界上一定要找一个和义父天造地设般相配的人，这个人只能是我。  
“原来你在这里。”听见声音的姜维转过身，对诸葛亮露出矜持的笑容，“义父要回去了吗？”几个月来例行的规矩，诸葛亮视察某处官署，带上姜维，在诸葛亮处理事务的空档期内，姜维利用机会尽全力结识所有遇见的人，并在交谈中对他们纷纷形成自己的了解。不过等诸葛亮一起身，姜维会同时结束自己正在进行的谈话，他们来时一双，去时同样是并肩离开。  
诸葛亮看了眼天色，再面对姜维时神情略显寂寥，“时间差不多了。孤现在要进宫。”  
姜维微讶。这数月来诸葛亮绝少提及宫内的事，更不要说进宫觐见陛下——也是姜维名义上的义兄。不过姜维很快就调整了心态，很自然地挽过诸葛亮，低声说，“义父，我准备好了。”  
未料身旁的人突然僵硬住，松开姜维退远了一步，姜维惊讶得来不及失落，就听见诸葛亮的拒绝，“现在你不行。”  
姜维站在池风最盛处，有些不知所措，义父...是对我待人处物的态度不够满意吗？害怕我的举止冲撞了陛下？只是姜维知道这些话不适合现在问。  
诸葛亮意识到方才他对姜维流露出的冷酷，抿了抿双唇，最终还是主动走近姜维，重新拉过年轻人的手，牵引姜维到了自己的大车前，  
“上去吧。”诸葛亮带着略略忧郁的眼神，姜维知道自己爱他更深了，抓着扶木不忍转头去。诸葛亮打点好一切行装，最后安抚姜维道，“坐我的车，回府去。”  
马车飞驰时风声偃息了周围所有的杂音。姜维抓着裙摆，沉浸在与日俱增的忧虑中。不行了，这样下去真得不行了。姜维以为自己能很好压制住他对义父大人的心意，然后像那个冷漠的凉州少年姜维一样，把心思全放回前程正事上。但他现在必须妥协，他得做一个了断了。要么真正坐实这个流言，要么彻底死心。不解决掉这件事情，他无法正常生活下去。

姜维把自己关在东屋中，特地关死了座席直对的那扇窗子。往日他只需要稍稍抬头，便能顺着窗子望见筠竹掩映的主屋，日落后义父大人在那里起居，他们有时心有灵犀，在大男孩看着男人时就能看见男人循着灯火注视着他，夜晚荡漾着脉脉温情。但是若关系在坦白的时刻破碎，他又怎么能再次抬起头，直面同样一扇窗。屋中顿时黑了不少，姜维摸索着取过七弦琴，横放在膝盖上，信手抚弹——十指悬空时随着丝弦颤抖。姜维满脑子都想着他，弹得却不是义父教的那几首，自己的情感，当由自己的意识来驾驭，体现成自己的东西。  
姜维的困惑并没有通过弹琴得到排解，数曲过后的乐声沉闷嘈杂，带给人说不出的不快。在这发泄一样的弹奏中，有高大的身影悄然推门而入，然后琴声戛然而止。  
姜维抱起琴站起来，“义父大人？”  
来人并没有点灯，黑暗中的身形给姜维带来安全感，他的声音里夹杂着与往常不一样的情绪，“你这个状态弹琴，只会伤心劳神。放下它，孤有事情和你说。”  
姜维接话，”我也有想说的。”沉默了片刻，放下琴，摸索到诸葛亮的衣袖，扯着他走到屏风里面坐下。诸葛亮很顺从地照做了。紧随丞相的仆从悄无声息点上烛，原路退出房间。两人的身影对映在屏风上。  
诸葛亮平静地看着姜维，“今天孤进了趟宫，和陛下讨论些许事情——其中包括你。”  
“义父大人。”姜维竭力让自己显得不那么忧心忡忡，“我让您为难了吗？”  
诸葛亮说，“恐怕是真的。”姜维瞬时慌乱起来，堵在喉头的话经过重重刺激，终于压抑不住吐露无遗，“是因为都城里的流言吗？是我损害了义父的名声，并且让陛下认为我的存在只是有害无益？我不关心这些，现在我确定，我丝毫不关心。接下来有些话，亲爱的义父大人，我想对您说——”  
姜维难得还能保持住面上的理智，只是眼泪已不自主湿润了双脸。诸葛亮显然没有料到这个场景，他既惊讶，又十分不忍心地，双手扶住姜维的双臂，又让两人面对面坐得近了些。姜维停顿了片刻，诸葛亮用沾着自己气味的巾帕沾走他的泪水，姜维泪水涔涔地看着凑近的诸葛亮，诸葛亮有几次都想说些什么，但被姜维用话截住了，  
“权力掌握在我们的手里，义父。舆论不过是虚无的东西，陛下也并不了解我们的关系。我想采取主动的态度，我需要做更多的事情，这几个月您也看见了，我能完全胜任军政的机要工作，而且您非常清楚，我还有潜力能为您做到更多。所以，请您继续允许我留在您身边吧，让他们看到，我的存在对您与陛下有益，对国家更是有益的。至于其余的，随便他们怎么说去吧。”  
姜维的语速很快，他沉浸在自己的逻辑中，却未看见诸葛亮落在他身上的越来越异样的视线。姜维深吸一口气，说道，“关于他们说的我们的关系，义父大人，我需要坦诚了，头次听见的时候我并没有乱想，只是这几个月来，我发现我变得离不开您...”  
诸葛亮忽然开口，“孩子，你怎么能想这么多。”姜维吃了一惊，没想到诸葛亮接下来说的话更是让他呼吸停滞，“你不问问孤想说什么？孤本来想问你，你对那些流言，有没有认真的想法。但现在，孤知道了。”  
姜维的泪收住了，他盯着诸葛亮，“什么、义父...”嘴唇忽然碰到了什么冰凉柔软的东西，眼前世界暗淡在男人的脸庞中。  
诸葛亮很快结束了这个浅吻，拾起姜维湿润的手，放入自己的衣襟，“现在，孤的想法，你也知道了。”

姜维不可置信地望着诸葛亮，两泓清澈的眼中倒映着诸葛亮动情的神采。他现在是多么幸福快活啊，设想中最坏的情况没有发生，就擦着他的肩膀永远地远去了，他踏过悬挂在千丈深渊间的浮冰小道，一步一步，真得来到了安全的对岸，来到诸葛亮的怀抱之中。现在流言变得真正毫无意义了。已经发生了的事情，确定了的心意，不会留给人们更多嚼舌臆想的空间，不会再引起任何关注与兴趣。从现在开始，义父大人是真正属于他一个人的了。  
诸葛亮把姜维轻轻按上自己的胸膛。姜维抚摸着他的肉体，脸贴在他厚重的衣料上。现在姜维能更近距离地感受这个他心之所属的男人了。义父的心离他的手他的头只隔了这块衣料这层皮肤。姜维倚靠着诸葛亮，诸葛亮稍稍低下头，亲吻着姜维的鬓发。铜灯上蜡烛已经熔了一圈，星火摇曳在夜风中。  
他们温存了一些时间。姜维最先仰起头，鼻尖抵上诸葛亮的下颌，反手伸向诸葛亮身后拔下他头上玉簪。诸葛亮搂住姜维下蹲，说话时呼吸有些不平稳，“还敢试探孤？”  
姜维丝毫不畏惧地看着他的义父，现在诸葛亮的衣裳已经被他弄得有些松垮了，他的右手带着千万缕发丝，贴上诸葛亮的后颈再一点点往下滑动，外氅剥落，男人的肩头隐隐若现。  
诸葛亮不动声色缩小了包围圈，他的双臂渐渐收紧，作为猎物的姜维已经被他禁锢住——却仍然是张牙舞爪的样子。姜维的手已经探到了诸葛亮光滑的背脊，唇齿缓缓吐出热气，蒸着诸葛亮冰冷的面颊，“义父，太紧了，快呼吸不了。”  
诸葛亮低沉的嗓音传至姜维的耳际，“你希望我怎么做，孩子。”  
“抱我——”姜维佯装脱力，顺势滑到诸葛亮的肩颈之上。义父的身体线条是多么优美啊，年岁并没有让这具雄壮的身躯发福，而是锤砺了他的肌肤，使他干燥、凹陷，像百般淬炼的钢铁。在姜维的认知中，最有魅力的肉体无过于此。姜维将自己配合地嵌合在义父的身体上，还不忘深情地回应他的义父，“您尽管用力吧，我爱极了您啊，我们就这样合为一体，永远不要再分开了。”  
“你陷得太深了。”话音刚落，诸葛亮就将姜维压倒在地，一边亲吻上姜维的双唇，一边有条不紊解开姜维的衣结，直到两人肌肤紧紧相贴。面对诸葛亮温柔而不容拒绝的攻势，姜维同样积极应战，他错开诸葛亮的唇齿，偷咬了一口诸葛亮的脖颈，这滋味太过美妙。于是诸葛亮的脖子、锁骨、上半身任何裸露的部位都成为了姜维任性的食物。诸葛亮按捺着久经封存汹汹欲燃的欲望，手把住姜维紧致光滑的腰肢，说道，“看着我。”  
姜维听话地吐出他的胛骨，望着诸葛亮时满面生机勃勃，“义父，我看不厌你的。”  
“亲爱的孩子。”诸葛亮深深地看着身下的姜维，“在我的理智还没有烧尽前——这一切都是你点燃的——我交给你决定，今夜我们该怎么度过。你可以就这样躺在我的身旁，直到东方微白晨钟敲响。但你不能再闹了。到此为止。或者、”诸葛亮谨慎斟酌着措辞，“就让事情朝最不可控的方向发展。”  
姜维专注地看着他，突然问了一句，“义父、之前做过吗？”  
诸葛亮的身体颤抖了一下，那一瞬间姜维觉得他正通过自己看着其他的人，但感觉是多么无稽的事情。姜维听见诸葛亮回忆道，“十八九年以前，在驶往江夏的船上，和一个女人做过。我早已记不得她。”  
“至于和男性做，”诸葛亮微微眯眼，“你已经快探到我的底线了。”  
姜维点点头，愉快地说，“那就是说，除了接下来的我，义父从没和任何男人做过？”  
“你决定了？”诸葛亮缓缓握上姜维的手腕，那只手扯着他的下裳，腰头已经褪到了大腿处。姜维的神色略带紧张，不过他的义父已经不会给他第二次机会了。诸葛亮轻松把姜维捉住，抱着他翻过身来，眼中闪过片刻阴沉，两指关节前端已没入嫩软的肉穴中。  
姜维呜嗯了一声，义父的手指非常有规律地张张合合，力度渐渐增大，弄得他有些羞耻，但肉体并不是很难受。如此漫长而温柔的前戏，可见义父对他体贴的心意，但自己又能怎样回报义父大人呢？姜维趴在地毯上，借着满月清辉望着跨坐在他背上、长发披洒的义父大人诸葛亮。诸葛亮一只手耐心地帮他扩张，另一只手放在黑暗中的丹田之下挲动。看着有些寂寥。  
“义父大人。”姜维翻过腰，跪着趴到诸葛亮的大腿根部，双手捧起诸葛亮匀称挺立的肉柱。诸葛亮看着自己湿淋淋的双指，渐渐从情欲中回过神来，温和道，“你还能折腾些什么。”  
姜维将自己的脸与诸葛亮的肉柱贴紧，乖巧地看着诸葛亮，“义父，我可以吃它么？”说着，做了个‘啊’的动作。  
诸葛亮声音微变，“为什么这么做？”  
姜维愣了愣，挪开自己的脸，双手仍然揉搓着它。这也是义父的东西。然后说，“义父您帮我扩张，我也想让您更享受，人在被舔舐性器的时候，不都会很快乐吗？”  
“义父已经硬了。”诸葛亮抽开他的性器，俯下身来拥抱住姜维，不断尝试调整着两人的体位，终于在翻滚中寻到抵好了这唯一的接口。诸葛亮的手拨开姜维耳边鬓发，话语随着沉重的呼吸囫囵而出，  
“我告诉你。如果你是江夏船上的那个女人，我乐意你用尽一切舌技把我舔射，但你不是。孩子。我不想再看见你做舍弃尊严的事，哪怕你是为了我。”  
“义父...”姜维急促地喘息道，“啊——”


End file.
